


Two Squared

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Surprises, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Mornings like this are Chris’s favorite…and today he is in for a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS: New Orleans_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS.

It is mornings like this Chris enjoys best: wakened from sleep by a tiny hand exploring the curves of his face, sometimes gently, others firmly. The hand will include a running commentary he doesn’t understand as he groans and shifts in the bed, closing his eyes tighter against the sunlight spilling into the room. 

But then Chris will smile and slowly open his eyes when he hears _that_ word, his heart skipping a beat or two.

“Dada.”

The man encounters a small pair of eyes (the color of his own) peering at him, a chubby-faced grin, and a head full of dark curls.

“Dada!”

Sitting up, Chris reaches down, effortlessly lifts up Meredith onto the bed and braces her against his chest. Not for the first time he marvels at how light she is as she resumes her exploration of his face. He makes funny faces at Meredith, causing her to laugh.

It is not until they’ve finished their game that Chris finally takes in his daughter’s new shirt: two stick figures of a boy and a girl with the words “Big Sister” on the front. He silently reads it three times before he suddenly freezes.

“Big…sister?” he whispers, mouth dropping open. 

He looks up to see Sonja standing in the doorway, watching him. Her expression is a mixture of excitement and nervousness. His eyes shift to her stomach and back up to her face in shock. 

“City mouse?” he stammers, points to the shirt. “For real?”

A grin as bright as the sun spreads across her face and she laughs. “Yeah, country mouse, for real,” she replies. She blinks back tears.

Chris covers his face with his hand, overwhelmed. He feels the mattress dip as Sonja sits on the edge beside him. Drawing in a shaky breath, he lifts his head and gazes at his wife through his tears. For a minute they stare at each other. Chris surges forward to kiss her, joy and love washing through him; Sonja cups his face between her hands.

A high-pitched squeal from Meredith causes them to pull back, both panting. They look down at their daughter nestled between them. She smiles, giggles, and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

Sonja chuckles. “I think she’s as happy as you are about us four.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. Chris’s smile is full of awe.

_Us four_.

THE END


End file.
